Embodiments herein generally relate to electrostatographic printers and copiers or reproduction machines. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a fine powder filler system for conveying a powder, such as Xerographic toner powder, into a container, such as a toner cartridge.
Conventional powder filler systems, such as those used to fill cartridges with toner powder for printers, copiers, etc., typically incorporate a fill hopper having a cylindrical-shaped upper portion and a funnel-shaped lower portion. Powder poured into the upper portion of the fill hopper is directed out an outlet at the bottom of the lower portion of the fill hopper and into another container (e.g., a cartridge) by a rotating auger that extends through the center of the fill hopper. Exemplary powder filler systems are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, assigned to Xerox Corporation of Norwalk, Conn., USA, and incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,230 of Wegman issued on Oct. 4, 2005 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,210 of Wegman et al. issued on Feb. 28, 2006. While the above-mentioned patents disclose powder filler systems suitable for the purpose for which they were offered, there is a need in the art for improved powder filler systems that allow for greater productivity and cost savings.